


Bev, Stan and Myra: Dominators?

by Therealeddiekaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealeddiekaspbrak/pseuds/Therealeddiekaspbrak
Summary: An Ann Summers Au
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halopeaches' The Glove Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halopeaches%27+The+Glove+Cult).

When she was younger, she had always dreamed of moving away. She didn't realise though, that in her dream escape, she'd end up working in a small part of the UK in an Ann Summers shop in the middle of a Shopping Centre, in between Sports Direct and McDonald's. Bev sighed. To make matters worse, she'd escaped Derry to forget all that happened and consequently leave her friends behind. But no. They all came with her. Bill working in Halifax, Stanley working in Premier Inn, Ben and Mike working at Primark, Eddie working in Costa, Richie as a car salesman and unfortunately for Bev, her and Myra working side by side on the till in Ann Summers. It was drawing closer to 9pm, closing time. Bev rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair, turning to face Myra as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a watch, identical to Eddie's childhood watch and tutted to herself. Bev smirked. 

"Why you checking the time?" 

"Not that it's your business but I need to get home to Eddie" 

Bev shrugged and whipped out her iPhone 10 to see a picture of Ben.

"I understand, you miss him after a 7 hour shift. Let's lock up yeah?"

She turned her auburn locks to see the figure of Myra Kaspbrak running to the staff bag stalls before leaving the shop. She swore she saw a small leather strap hanging out of the bag......


	2. Send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for you guys Fizzy and the Glove Cult 😉

Eddie winced. His ass still hurt from last week and his shift was about to end. He knew he had been a naughty boy last night, using kenco instead of nescafe for Moiras bedtime coffee and coronation Street and that Moira was going to punish him tonight. Worse thing was, she worked across the shopping centre so he faced her everyday and he had just saw her leave the shop with what looked like some kind of belt. He was shitting bricks. The clock chimed 9.20 and his watch began to beep. He slowly locked the shop door and picked up his JD fanny pack, his pets at home cat food bag and his tesco brand spaghetti and tomato sauce, ready to head home. He sat on the 14 bus heading home, his ass burning as he knew what was coming. He got off and wobbled to his door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and flinched.

"Eddie Spaghetti! Long time no fucking see!"

"Richard Tozier! How are you?"

"Wow Eds, so formal all of a sudden?"

Eddie laughed and slowly turned his head slowly, as if in fear to his window

Richie laughed. 

"Is that sloppy bitch back?"

Eddie shook his head and replied.

."I um sorry Richie, I have to go um see you around?"

He walked into his house leaving Richie on the curb by the bus. 

"Oof, he's still sexy jeez"

Richie looked at his house once more and walked onto the bus.

Eddie turned, closed his eyes and sighed. Here she comes. 

He opened the porch door and walked into the kithhen, placing the bags down. 

"Hi, Roly Poly" 

He turned, horrified, to see his wife in a leather cat suit holding a gag and a leather strap.

"M... M... Myra?...."

"Who is your friend who was outside?" She whipped the belt off the newly laminated floor. He gulped as he fell against the counter, knocking a jar of Hell and Mayonnaise off the side.


	3. Stanley and his Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again for my guys agals and non binary pals

The house was quiet. He sat there on his bed, watching itv news at 10, fiddling with pieces of paper. He hummed to himself, thinking about how his top would be back in 10 minutes from the Chinese with his Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls. He heard the door slam and jumped. He heard a low growl from outside the door

"Bill, are you watching that damn TV again"

Bill's bottom lip quivered and he stood up. He looked in his mirror and moved a few strands of his hair, ignoring the fact he was only wearing a pair of yellow rubber gloves from Wilkos and a flowery apron from Asda, bought at 3 pound, bangin deals. He opened the door to see Stan standing over him, his teeth bared and a brown leather strap in his hand. Bill whimpered and sat on the floor on his knees. 

"You didn't get the plates out for dinner Billy. You know what that means."

Bill nodded his head and looked down.

Stan lifted his head and bared his canines. "I didn't hear you Billy" 

Bill began to stutter. " Y... Y..... Yes........." 

"Yes what?"

"M... M.. Master" 

"Good." 

He pushed Bill onti the bed and raised the belt. Tension began to build til..... His ringtone went off. He swore and answered in his normal innocent sounding voice. 

"Hello? Stanley Uris speaking, how can I help?"

"Stannnnnn, I'm a bit pissed, I'm standing outside KFC and I need a lift, Can I stay at yourssss because I saw Eddie again and now I'm at your door."

Stanley looked at Bill, sweating and hot on the bed.

“Fuckkkkk sake RICHIE"

He shouted down 'doors open' and picked up Bill, shoving him in the cupboard he got specifically for this reason off of Argos.

Richie walked in and collapsed on the bed where Bill was moments before.

"Hey Stan, I need a shite"


	4. Chapter 4

Michael Buble. Priced up fruit shoots from Lidl. Some lasagne from Morrisons. Some candles from the Halloween section at Sainsburys and last but not least, Fifty Shades of grey from poundland. The perfect night in. Ben sat, waiting for Bev to come back, not realising how shite her day had been. He felt a cold shudder go down his back as he looked out of the window. It was pissing it down. He shook his head as he heard the door open and slam and he went to greet Bev with a hug and a rose. Bev threw her bag at the stairs and screamed at Ben to get undressed. She proceeded to the kitchen to throw all of the things off the table and get the lasagne.

"Eat the fucking food" 

Ben whimpered and sat on the table about to eat lasagne.

"Can I have a fork at least" 

"Fucking eat it. I had to watch Myra the fat sket eating a fucking twinkie at lunch. No not Richie, an actual twinkie."

Bev shook her head as she wrapped her fingers into his hair and pulled.

"you look like a little piggy and I love bacon so get your fat ass upstairs"

Ben was scared, especially when she went into the living room and returned with a black leather belt and what looked like a blindfold reading "I'm a pretty princess"


	5. Richie is a cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andddd another one

After his huge shit, Richie sat on the bed and wiped his nose. He looked at Stanley and blinked. There was an awkward silence. Then, it happened. Stanley's cover was about to be blown. Big time. Richie turned when he heard a cough. Stanley coughed.

"It was me... Coughing."

He turned and went to the bathroom. Richie turned around and crept to the cupboard. He opened it, eyes closed and opened his eyes. His eyes adjusted as he saw Bill lying, sweaty as fuck, in the corner, tied up and looking like he had just gone three rounds with Stanley. He turned when he heard a growl.

"Get the fuck out of my house Richie."

Richies eyes widened as he fled the house, going to the 81x bus stop to get back to KFC to then go to the 14 so he could stay the night at Eddie's, I mean, t he y wouldn't mind.... Right?


	6. Wtf did I just witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hon hon hon baguette

Here he was, for the second time, outside Eds house. He could feel his heart in this throat. He was finally gonna stay the night at Eddie's and the singles could mingle in more ways than one. He adjusted his glasses and rang the doorbell. A large woman was standing in the doorway, in a leather cat suit?  
Richie gulped 

"Mrs K??!!"

"Can I help you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

She looked him up and down, removing the cat mask. 

"Oh yes, you're that shit that was outside of KFC pissing on the side of M and S that was talking to my husband. What the fuck do you want?"

"My um..... Roomie kicked me out so Eds said I could stay here tonight." he winked, playfully.

She sighed and moved to the side, letting him slide in and sit on the sofa.

"Eddie, your friend....." 

"Richie" 

".... Richie is here" 

He heard a shuffle upstairs and watched as Eddie ran in with a red ball round his neck, dripping with saliva and a huge dildo up his ass, red marks scratched and whipped into his back.

"Don't let him in......." He looked to see Richie, jaw dropped, staring at him, no, not him. At the big long scratch across his face. He was sweating and was literally wearing nothing.

Richie gulped as he lifted his phone and took a picture. 

"Myra, I'm going to go and get dressed."

He turned to leave and Myra pulled him back in by pulling the dildo out.

"you arent going anywhere Edward's. You didn't ask me if Richie here could stay so youre more trouble."

With a slight glance, Eddie gritted his teeth and looked at Richie as Myra shoved the dildo back in with harsh force and began to hit him. 

Then Richie did a typical Richie thing.

"Hey um, Moira was it?" 

" Myra."

"Can I have a go?"

Myra looked back at Eddie, in pain and his ass clenching around the dildo. He shook his head at her and she felt a sink in her heart, after all, Eddie was her husband. She spoke before she could think. 

"I don't care, I'm done with punishment for tonight. You have fun, I'm going to watch teleshopping and eat some wot sits. Have fun."

Eddie widened his eyes as Richie stood up over him. 

"Now the top becomes the bottom, ey Eddie" 

*insert eastenders theme*


	7. It all went down outside Halifax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ben goes on lunch break? Please don't be sad he's okay Glove squad

"Nothing happened, just leave it Mike."

Ben rolled his eyes at Mike and continued stacking some new shirts in the mens section, picking up half of the shop from the floor and dropping them into a basket to put in the 5 pound rail. It was getting closer to 1pm and he was not very keen on going home after last night. It didn't seem like Bev was herself last night, she knew how sensitive he was but he then thought of something he'd never think of before, it's because how stressed she is when she's by herself. He decided to himself that he could drop into Starbucks, get some food from poundstretcher and go surprise Bev at lunch, better than her spending it with Myra and her twinkies. He smiled at Mike and wished him a good lunch break before picking up his new superdry bag and heading to the door. Outside, in front of Halifax, He heard what sounded like a fight. He winced and began to step out, expecting to be mugged by the chavs surrounding the area. He walked out, shocked to see what looked like Stan, a random man and Bill outside, Bill trying to break up the fight. He turned, hesitantly, wanting to please and make Bev feel better but he knew he had to help Bill. He ran over and threw himself in front of the stranger, as the man whipped out a knife. Lights out.


	8. What went down in Halifax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley's and Bill's pov

He was still a bit mad from being disturbed last night and he didn't want to think about the fact that he had kicked Richie out at the worst of times, where had he gone after all? He'd gotten Bill dressed and they went out searching, not realising that it was like a remake of their childhood. He had ended up watching Letters to Julie with a tub of neaoplitan ice cream from Iceland with Bill. And now Eddie and Bev had somehow found out about Richie leaving his house. He awkwardly checked his watch. Nearly 12 O Clock. He began to think about the greggs next door and the home bargains on the other side. His stomach growled and he walked to the staff room of Premier Inn, signing out. He walked two shops down, to Halifax, where Bill was working. He had just turned into the shop to see a man, looking Bill up and down suggestively, holding a small notepad and a forceful smile on his face. Stanley walked up behind him and waited for him to talk to Bill again.

"So cutie, what's your number or is your partner still coming?"

Bill began to stutter and let out a little squeak as the man turned to see Stan, half of his face shadowed like an anime character as he dragged him backwards.

"Listen, if you want his number, because I have it, you have to first understand that he is taken and woukd never touch you with a five foot stick smelling like caca"

The man raised his eyebrow and turned to raise a blow to Stanley, in which he, in return, was thrown out of the shop and into the Subway sign next door. The fight went on for about 5 minutes. Bill began to try and pull Stanley off of the man and in result was kicked in the stomach by the man. Then thet saw Ben, in a flash, get sliced open with a knife, reopening the stitches in his stomach from when he was attacked by..... Attacked by what? He couldn't remember, none fo them seemed to. The man ran and left Ben on the floor, Bill using breathing exercises. Shit. He dialed Richie.

"Yello, Richard Tozier here coming for your mum, how can I help you?"

"Rich, it's Stan. I need you to keep Bev busy and call Eddie over to Halifax right now. Ben's hurt... Again"

He turns and sees a red balloon float past, all the memories coming back, the knife which had been discarded turning into what looked like some kind of sewage pipe....


	9. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing up some confusion from the last chapter

If you get stabbed, or hit really hard, one can begin to hallucinate, especially when you get hurt badly, especially in the back of the head. People say that you begin before you die to see your entire life flash before your eyes. Which is what Stanley thought had happened. He saw a bright white light and opened his eyes, slowly. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Bill asleep on the bed next to him, his head on the bed next to his right leg. Next to him was a shopping bag from a nearby tesco express and what looked like some kind of shite 50p Fizzy orange juice. He shook his head and felt around his head. A bandage. Again. He looked to his left, seeing Ben asleep, all fixed up. His memories of Derry began to get more vivid as he recalled Eddie and Richie fighting when they were younger and Richie's crappy British guy impression. So much for "Suck the wound", it was more like "What the fuck ya lookin at ya lanky DICKEAD" while walking past millions of people who look like the daily Jeremy Kyle visitors.

However, he noticed that Bev wasnt there, but a note stood in her place. He scooted over a tiny bit to tty and reach it, to no avail. He eventually got fed up and slapped his arm on the bed, not realising how close his hand was from Bill's head. Bill shot up, nearly shitting himself, saying "I'm here S- S- Stan".

He looked up at him. 

"S-S- Sorry, I f-f- fell asleep" 

Stan shook his head and laughed. 

" Don't worry Billy, just get me that note will you?"

Bill quickly stood up, nearly hitting his head off the pole of the hospital curtain, tripping over a tesco bag and a St Mary's Hospice bag filled with some clothes he probably bought from Next. He lifted the note and handed it to Stan, Stan reading over said note and under his breath said Shit.

"Sorry if you see this before I get back Bill. I'mma kill the slag that put you here. Bev x" 

Stan looked at Bill and Bill looked at Stan. 

"This is not good at all"


	10. I'm yelling timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev vs Random man off street?

Bev was fed up. All the bad things seemed to happen to the one person she loved the most and it pissed her off no end. She found a pen and paper from The Works in her bag and began to write a note. She didn't do anything really when she was back in school and got hurt as it didn't infect her. However, hurting the one she loved didnt sit right with her. At all. The only difference being this time, she could try and help him. She decided to start by stopping at Richie's and then, with him, going back to Halifax to sort it out. She drove her Nissan micra to the outside of his flat and walked up to the doorbell. We never really knew what happened to Richie after he got kicked out of Stans House, turned out he had moved into a flat in the middle of a cul de sac which always smelt really badly of old piss and weed. 

Richie opened the door, holding his tetley tea in one hand and a slice of hovis in the other with some birds eye fish fingers on top. He was in some weirdly mishaped palm tree boxers and a tropical shirt with his glasses slightly tilted. He'd been eating domino's whilst watching eastenders by the looks of it. Bev looked at him, disappointed in a way that he lived here but more concerned about Ben than Richie's unclean apartment. Eddie would probably clean it later. 

He shoved on some denim jeans he'd found discarded by the fridge, some dodgy looking yellow and green on them and picked up his backpack. 

They went into Halifax, as soon as Richie had finished listening to The Clash in her car. Bev walked in, all guns blazing, demanding to see a manager. The manager came out, stuttering and offering to help her. It resulted in exactly what she wanted. They pulled up the cctv to find the man with his face covered and the footage of Ben collapsing from he wound, and as Eddie was dealing with him, Bill catching Stan as he fell. She rewinds iut back, just in time to see his face. It was none other than the guy they hated the most. Henry Bowers.


End file.
